


Captain's Log

by Thesseli



Category: Star Trek Online, Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Day 3: Alternate Universe, LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Warcraft characters in the Star Trek Online universe.  Written for Liontrust Week 2017 (Day 3: alternate universe).





	Captain's Log

“Captain’s log, supplemental. Given the successful conclusion of our diplomatic mission to the Babel system, site of the historic Babel Conference on Stardate 3842.3, Starfleet Command has authorized three days of shore leave for all personnel. A welcome respite from ferrying ambassadors back and forth across the galaxy. The Stormwind is a starship, not a taxi,” he declared emphatically, trying to stifle a snort of derision. “Lothar out.” 

The younger man chuckled. “You sound so put-upon, Anduin,” Khadgar said fondly. “Not every mission has to involve the fate of the entire universe, you know. Sometimes boring assignments can be nice.” 

“Mm…it wasn’t so ‘boring’ when I nearly had to break up a fistfight between one of the Acarexian delegates and Garona, for their high crime of being rude to her father,” he proclaimed. 

The chief engineer gave a small shrug. “The Acarexians suffered heavy losses in their last encounter with the Borg. We knew they wouldn’t be very forgiving, even with someone who’d been liberated from the collective. Medivh knew that going in. He expected them to react that way to him, and he still remained as courteous as possible.” 

Lothar nodded. “I knew he’d keep his cool…although I had a feeling his half-Klingon daughter wouldn’t. I’m glad we could stop the altercation before it got out of control.” 

“Me too. I’d’ve hated to see Garona in the brig, especially with three days of shore leave coming up.” 

Lothar smiled. “Speaking of which,” he said, extending his hand to the man he shared his quarters and his life with. “How should we spend our shore leave, ‘eh?” 

The chief engineer slid into his lap and flashed him a positively wicked smile. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Equivalences:
> 
> Rather than being possessed by Sargeras or the Fel, in this universe Medivh was assimilated by the Borg, and later liberated. And instead of being half orc, his daughter is half Klingon.


End file.
